1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices. More specifically, the present invention is a bone fixation assembly for attachment between bones for stabilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several bone fixation assemblies available in the industry that incorporate locking mechanism to prevent screw or anchor back out. Some of these systems have snap rings to cover screws, some system have screw covers, and some have threaded bores for engagement with the bone screw or anchor. Drawbacks of conventional systems include the complexity of the locking mechanism as well as locking mechanisms that secure more than one screw, so that if the locking mechanism fails, multiple screws could be left unsecured.